Rei in Trouble
An hour later, the female mice had just now arrived at Magica DeSpell's castle in the Forbidden Mountain. They cautiously approached the drawbridge that lead to inside of the castle. They checked, and they saw that no one was on the drawbridge. They quietly began to float across until they came to a halt when they saw Smart Guy on patrol on the bridge. They quickly ducked into a hiding spot as Smart Guy patrolled near them. He looked around, giving a thought that someone was there, but there wasn't. So he turned around to leave. Bianca peeked out to see him leaving. Bianca, Teresa, and Abigail came out from their hiding spot, minimized themselves, and went through a hole on the wall of the castle. As they got inside, they cautiously began to move, but they suddenly ran into Greasy, who didn't notice them. Greasy was too busy sharpening his axe. The Three Female Mice then went in a different direction, but then ran into Psycho, who was sleeping. They flew then ran into a terrifying gargoyle that scared them, then they ran into the other, and the other, until they completely flew off. Then they noticed noises coming from a room in the castle. They went to a window of that room to investigate, and what they found surprised them. Its appeared to be several of the weasels dancing around a huge fire, which is mainly a celebration due to the fact that Magica succeeded on her curse. Then the female mice noticed Magica was sitting on her throne, petting Poe's back. "What a pity Prince Rei can't be here to enjoy the celebration. Come, we must go to the dungeon and cheer him up." Magica said to Pod. Then Magica got up as she and Poe walked off to the dungeon as the female mice quietly followed them. Soon, Magica reached the door to Rei's cell and unlocked it, and she and Poe went inside. Rei was there sitting while chained to a wall with chains around his wrists and ankles. When he heard Magica coming in, he looks up at her and glared at her as Magica approached the prince. "Oh come now, Prince Rei. Why so melancholy? A wondrous future lies before you. You, the destined hero of a charming fairy tale come true!" said Magica. At the same time, the female mice appeared at the door's window watching and listening in. Then Magica used her magic to rub her hand over the ball on her scepter and showed it to the prince. At first, the ball was just blackness, then all the sudden, it showed the tower where Kilala was sleeping in the room. "Behold, King Florian's castle, and in yonder topmost tower, dreaming of her true love, Princess Kilala Reno. But see the gracious whim of fate. Why, 'tis the self same female blonde-haired schoolgirl, who won the heart of our noble prince but yesterday. She is indeed most wondrous fair. Magnificent sapphires in her eyes, hair the color of sunshine gold. In ageless sleep, she finds repose. The years roll by, but a hundred years to a steadfast heart are 'bout a day. And now, the gates of the dungeon part, and the prince is free to go his way. Off he rides on his noble steed ..." said Magica, telling the prince's fate. In the imagery of the ball, it showed Rei as an old man leaving Magica's castle. But yet, Magica's voice actually dripped with sarcasm. "... a valiant figure, straight and tall, to wake his love with love's first kiss, and prove that true love conquers all." said Magica. Then Rei angrily tried to get at Magica, but he remembered that he was still chained to the wall and growled at her. Magica just laughed evilly. Abigail charged toward Magica in anger as she said, "Why, you mean..." But the girl wood mouse was held back by Bianca. Poe then noticed that Abigail was speaking and turned towards the window. He looked around. But didn't see the hidden female mice. "Come, my pet." said Magica, "Let us leave our noble prince with these happy thoughts." Then she and Poe began to leave. But before they did, Magica stopped at the door and said, "A most gratifying day." Then they exited Rei's cell. Outside, Magica locked the door and turned to Poe. "For the first time in fourteen years, I shall sleep well." said the evil duck witch. As Magica and Poe walked away, Poe suspiciously looked back, knowing that someone was there. Bianca peeked out from her hiding spot and saw Magica going to her chamber to sleep. Then the female mice moved into the cell and went back to their original sizes. The prince was surprised when he saw them as they approached him. He wanted to say something, but Bianca said, "Shh, no time to explain". Then she and Teresa started zapping Rei's chains as Abigail worked on the door, zapping the locks to unlock it. By the time Rei was free, he started to move, but Bianca stopped him for a moment. "Wait, prince Rei," she said. "The road to true love may be barriered by still many more dangers, which you alone will have to face. So arm thyself with this enchanted shield of virtue." With a whirl of Bianca's wand, a shining black shield appeared in Rei's right hand. "And this mighty sword of truth". Then she magically made a long medieval sword appear in Rei's left hand. "For these weapons of righteousness will triumph over evil. Now come, we must hurry." said Bianca. Then she, Teresa, Abigail, and Rei began to make their way outside the cell, but Poe was waiting for them. When they got out, Poe cawed and flew off. The female mice and Rei started up the stairs. Then they came to a halt when they saw that Poe had brought the weasels downstairs as they charged at Rei. Rei and the female mice ran in the other direction. At a window, Rei fought some of them, but he knew that there were too many to deal with. Rei then jumped out the window with the female mice following him. Rudolph was locked in a cage when he saw them. "Rei! Over here!" yelled Rudolph. Rei immediately went over, unlocked the cage, and brought him out. "Now let's get out of here!" said Rudolph, as Rei climbed onto his back. "We can't! They'll shoot us when you try to fly!" said Rei. Then several weasel guards from above dropped large rocks down at him. Bianca cried, "Rei, watch out!" And she used her magic to zap the falling rocks, turning them into bubbles. As they ran, the Toon Patrol pulled back their bows and shot arrows at the prince. Once again, Bianca intervened and turned the arrows into flying flowers. Rei and the others quickly ran for the exit. But ahead of them, several weasels poured hot oil down at him. Using her wand, Bianca turned the oil into a rainbow. Poe then started to fly towards Magica's tower to wake his master. But Poe was followed by Abigail when she noticed. Abigail tried to hit him with her magic, but she kept missing him each time. But then she hid to ambush him, and when he got near, she jumped out and zapped Poe, turning the crow into stone just outside Magica's door. "That'll teach you!" said Abigail. Then she went back to the others. "Don't leave me here! I'm coming!" Magica had appeared outside the door, mainly because of the loud noises. "Silence!" yelled Magica. Then she turned to Poe and said, "You, tell those fools to..." But she noticed that Poe had now turned to stone. Then she noticed Rei, Bianca, Teresa, Abigail, and Rudolph escaping. "No! No!" said Magica. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs